Something British
by SofiaIsCool
Summary: When the typical, tumblr blogging, cosplay dressing, fan girl, Aurora from Washington state, meets the British beauty Tom Hiddleston, they have the unfortunate mishap of swapping phones. When they meet up to exchange them back, things go a little different from the original plan.


I'm at comic con, I'm at comic con, my physical body is actually standing between these comical walls. Holy mother of god... Allow me to explain myself, have you ever heard of cosplay? No not role play, we're not in a porno. If you haven't heard of cosplay I am sorry but we cannot be friends, but if you must know cosplay might be the single greatest thing that saves humanity from the dark lord currently planning our world domination (me). Still don't know? Cosplay is the act of dressing as a fictional character of your choosing. For example if you dig Sherlock Holmes, go for it, dress in many scarfs and wool coats. But today I am not dressed as a beautiful British sociopath no, today I'm a misunderstood king, king of Jotunheim actually, whose cheekbones could cut your finger if you get too close. Today, I am Loki.

"Aurora... you're vibrating,"

I chance a quick glance sideways at my partner in crime AKA Sofia.

"I know I'm sorry I can't help it!"

"No, I mean you're actually vibrating, like in your butt area!"

I suddenly realize my phone in the back pocket of my one of a kind Loki dress in going off. "Twitter can wait" I murmur, trying to look over the hundred surprisingly tall earth worms otherwise known as human beings. Don't get me wrong I love being short, but at times like these Sofia should accept me on her back... wait a minuet. "Here bend down a little?"

"... wha-" instantly catching on she crouches in front of me and I do a bunny hop on her back carful not to damage my dress. Just in time too because from the screaming of our earth worms I would guess the shows about to start...

...

That was freaking awesome! I think on my way to our hotel room. Triggering my feels in ways I never thought possible. Right after the show I changed my clothing and went and got something to eat while Sofia called it a night. I pull out my phone preparing to tweet my thumbs to dust when I hear a stunningly familiar voice making me freeze, doe eyed. Something British is coming my way but... It couldn't be... diving behind one of the many columns in the hotel I listen in.

"Yes bless them they're always so magnificent."

I gasped and quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Yes it sounds like him now only if I could get a look...

Leaning over the pillar I look at the figure currently coming my way Tom Hiddleston...

Quick think fast! This could go down in multiple different ways. One scenario could be that he come across me, tear streaked face and all, and out of sympathy offer a picture and/or autograph. Another scenario could be I come front him, crazed fan girl and all expressing my undying love for him also ending the night with a picture and/or autograph, and maybe a funny totally not embarrassing story to tell on tumblr later on. Me being the mechanical genius with lightning fast wit opted for the third and arguably more sane choice.

Straightening myself up I take a deep breath and attempt to make my self look like I wasn't just having a breakdown.

Tom obviously on the phone was leisurely striding towards my direction and taking his time at it too. Timing it perfectly I decided to come out of my carefully hidden hiding spot and run right into the very man whom makes my ovaries overflow and explode.

"Blimey, I'm so sorry love! Are you right?" His hand catches me by the waist as phones, both mine and Tom's go flying along with my heart.

A slight blush came to my cheeks as I became aware of his hands on my hips. I think he did too as he quickly let go of me after making sure I've got my balance back.

"Ye-yes I'm okay I'm cool I'm-" my voice got cut off from my mind less babbling as I looked into his eyes, and I've got to tell you... the pictures and movies have got nothing on what they looked like now. So... blue, man, I could stare at them all day but, that could get a little weird like what's happening right now...

"Sorry," I finally spit out and he immediately shakes his head. "No that was completely my fault, I'm sorry." He apologizes again.

Deciding to play it cool, I continue with my carefully thought out plan. I give him a shy but genuine giggle and stick my hand out for him. Playing it like I'm completely oblivious as to who he might be.

"Aurora." I say finally my tone expecting him to reply with a name. He looks surprised for a brief moment but quickly composes him self and takes my hand. "I'm Tom," he kisses my hand, lips lingering for a second longer then necessary.

"Aurora." He tests the name out on his lips, my name sounding smooth like silk with his British accent.

Holy jesus on a stick! Have I ever heard anything more orgasmic? The answer is no, no I have not.

"What a beautiful name you have." He continues with that accent again. Once more, I let out a pleased giggle. "Thanks!" I reply a little too thrilled and I take a deep breath and tune it down a notch.

Tom starts to bend down on one knee and I take a startled step back, "wha-?" I instantly cut off realizing what he's doing. Rising back up with both our phones in hand, he hands me mine offering a smug smile. Probably reading my surprise. "Thanks." I say again and mentally slap myself for not being my charismatic self right now. He nods in response blushing a little and rubs the back of his neck. I stare dumbfounded for a few seconds, wow, I think that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Nervous Tom is quite the turn on...

"Well..." He trails off, and I snap right out of my fantasies. "I surly don't want to keep you Aurora."

"Oh please, keep me." I mumble.

"What?" Tom says bemused and I realize I said that out loud. I mentally do a face palm. "Nothing." I reply quickly and continue before he could say anything. "It was very nice to meet you Tom, have a nice day." I start to leave but he grabs my hand in a gentle but demanding embrace and lifts it up to his lips. "And you, Aurora." He murmurs with his mouth against the back of my hand. I could feel his hot breath against my hand and it sent shivers up my spine. I tried to shake it off in fear of how flustered I might look right now. He doesn't seem to notice. "Have a nice evening." He finishes releasing my hand. He offers one last smile before turning on his heel and striding away.

I watch him go of course, who wouldn't? That mans arse would look great in a Captain America outfit, all tight and spangled. God bless spandex. I lift my hand up to my gaze and just stare at it, Nobody's ever going to believe this, and I didn't even get an autograph! Life really sucks sometimes. I turn on my heel and head towards my hotel room cradling my hand to my chest, planning on keeping this story to myself and purely me.

Closing the hotel door behind me I let out a big sigh and lean my head back. What a day. All I want to do is fall into bed and never wake up again, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I feel around the dark space looking for a light switch when suddenly the lights turn on by themselves. "And where have you been missy?"

I shut my eyes and grimace at Sofia's taunting voice. She was sitting in a rolly chair with her arms crossed under her chest. The sudden thought of Sofia playing the perfect Villain crosses my mind and I quickly shake it off. don't get me wrong, I've seen into her mind and I don't think I'll ever be the same again but she just has a kind face, tricking people into trusting her, and her crushing their hopes and dreams... now that I think about it, she would make an excellent villain, but I mean seriously, that girl thinks the worst in me.

"Not 'gettin' some' if that's what you were thinking." She rolls her hazel eyes, "that's not what I was thinking.." she trails off but I know that's was she was thinking, and she knows I know that's what she was thinking but I don't say anything. instead, I slide into our queen bed and pat the free space next to me. Sofia smiles at my gesture and jumps into bed after turning off the light.

We snuggle into comfortable positions facing each other. "Welp, today was fun." She says, and I smile at the huge understatement and play along. "yeah, I guess..." Trailing off, I think about our day. It was pretty damn awesome. Sofia and I went to both a Doctor Who and Supernatural convention. I got tons of compliments on my lady Loki costume and Sofia on her hobbit one, and for me I got to converse with the charming Tomas Hiddleston. Now that is a pretty good day. I come out of the reruns of today and notice Sofia's breaths have leveled and she's knocked out. finally, I give myself permission to fall into a blissful slumber filled with kittens, ice cream, and... something British.


End file.
